The Temple of EL Mrruo
by maddude22
Summary: Stacy,Jake and Josh find go exploring in a piramind and find a entrance to a SACERD TEMPLE!! DO NOT READ ITS AN AD


The **Parasite Zapper** introduced by Dr. Hulda Clark can provide relief from many illnesses caused by **parasites such as giardia, cryptosporidium, flukes, other colon parasites and intestinal parasites in humans** and in other animals. The **ParaZapper™** and **ParaZapperPLUS™** parasite zappers offer improvements in quality and reliability. For the best in parasite zapping use **ParaZapper™ 

  
Now on Sale for a limited time. 

**  
See our satisfaction guarantee 

** Kill the parasites that make you ill with **   
**ParaZapper™** and ** ParaZapperPLUS™**   
**the improved Hulda Clark Zappers**   
In her book, _The Cure For All Diseases_, **Dr. Clark** describes how certain **parasites** affect our health and how we can improve our health by killing them using the **zapper**. Since this book was first published, many individuals have discovered that the **zapper** really does work. There are a wide variety of zappers available and most of them work, **killing parasites**. Some are slightly better in that the batteries last longer, have low battery indicators, etc. If you need these features, we offer several models and options to meet your needs. **Better** Made in the USA of high quality parts . **Better** Dual Frequency (30 kHz)and (2.5 kHz) **Better** Top quality wires and plugs, more compact Long battery life: Power LED **Best** Price, Quality, Reliability, Performance . 

**W****e** sell to individuals as well as Doctors and health professionals around the world. The **ParaZapper™** **parasite zapper** is popular, because it is easy to use, rugged, reliable, and inexpensive. Based on **Dr. Hulda Clark's** original circuit with improvements to make it more effective. **Electronics** are encased in durable, rugged ABS plastic. Smaller and light weight 0.5 lbs. **Higher output** with **ParaZapper™PLUS** you get a full 9 volt output instead of 7.5 that regular Hulda Clark Zappers produce. **Easy to use** push button switches for power and frequency selection. Professionally designed. **Copper handles** are soldered to instrument grade cables with lead free silver solder and work much better than wrist straps. Optional** Hands Free Wrist Straps** have metal wrist contacts and low resistance cables. Optional** Copper Foot Pad Electrodes** provide a stronger signal to the legs and torso. **Maximum effectiveness** compared to others with static wrist sraps and cables. **Bright TriColor LED** lets you know that the unit is on and working to eliminate your parasites. With **ParaZapper™PLUS** Yellow / Orange means that it is working correctly. **Long Battery Life.** Easy open 9 volt battery holder. Red Low Battery Indicator on **ParaZapper™PLUS**. **Satisfaction guaranteed** limited return policy, 1 year Warranty. 

**B****e** SURE that the **parasite zapper** you buy is a dual frequency unit ( 2.5 kHz is better!) and quality tested (preferably on an oscilloscope). 

**W****hat** about **zapper** output frequency? In experimental testing, 2.5 kHz (2500 pulses per second) works significantly better than the 30 kHz suggested in **Dr. Clark**'s book. as it provides deeper penetration.

**W****rist Straps** used by some other zappers are bad. These straps and cords while being convenient, are made for antistatic applications and include a high resistance (1 megohm). This steals most of the voltage that the **parasite zapper** puts out and makes it much less effective, especially those with coiled cords. 

**O****ur hands free wrist straps and cables are low resistance** giving more of the applied energy to killing your **parasites**. 

**B****e** sure to follow **Dr. Clark**'s recommendation that you use the **hulda clark zapper** every two or three days as a preventive measure, since we are all constantly exposed to **parasite eggs** and stages in daily life. 

**Warning! Do not use any Zapper type product if you are wearing a pacemaker or if you are pregnant. **  
  
**Notice: The ****ParaZapper™** is offered only as an experimental device and in order to reduce cost, FDA approval has not been applied for. Therefore, these products have not been evaluated by the Food and Drug Administration. It is provided for informational use only and is not intended to replace the advice of a licensed professional. These products are not intended to diagnose, treat, cure or prevent any disease, disorder, pain, injury, deformity, or physical or mental condition This notice is required by the Federal Food, Drug and Cosmetic Act  
  
**

Research programs

**

**The ParaZapper™** **parasite zapper** is a professionally tested and guaranteed **parasite zapper** for a lifetime of trouble-free use.

**O**rder now using the buttons below.  **Your Card info is safe with our SSL secure server.**  We ship orders received by 10:30 AM the same day, others the next day, and will confirm your order details by email.   
  
**We accept** Visa, MasterCard, American Express, Discover, Money orders, Paypal, and Checks.   
  
**Telephone orders** are accepted also, just enter the information on our order page to save us time and call in your card number.  
  
**We Ship** by either UPS Ground, UPS 2nd Day, UPS Next Day, Postal Priority Mail, or Postal Express Mail Your Choice.   
 

6 selections below  
**ParaZapper™**

With Long Battery Life, Dual Frequencies, and Status Indicator.

**One ****ParaZapper™** with copper paddles for $62.00 US(on sale, reduced from $92) plus S+H. **One ****ParaZapper™** with copper paddles + wrist straps for $84.00 US( reduced from $110)plus S+H. **One ****ParaZapper™** with wrist straps for $78.00 US(on sale, reduced from $104) plus S+H. 

**ParaZapper™PLUS**

With Higher power output, Low Battery Indicator, Longer Battery Life, Dual Frequencies, and TriColor Status Indicator.

**One ****ParaZapper™PLUS**, copper paddles for $78.00 US(on sale, reduced from $109) plus S+H. **One ****ParaZapper™PLUS**, copper paddles + wrist straps for $96.00 US( reduced from $127)plus S+H. **One ****ParaZapper™PLUS**, wrist straps for $90.00 US(on sale, reduced from $121) plus S+H. 

Accessories 

**Low resistance Hands free Wrist strap $20.00 US per pair. Great for reading, bicycling, or exercising while you zap. ** **Carrying Case / Holster with belt loop and shoulder strap $14.00.** **Copper FootPads Provide a more even distribution of electrical signal across torso and legs $52.00.**

  
Top   
Buy   
Features   
Warranty 

Using your ParaZapper

The **ParaZapper™** is easy to use. Just hold the copper paddles in your hands or use the optional wrist straps. Turn the power on, select the desired frequency, and wait for 7 minutes. When the time is done, turn the power off. Wait 20 minutes and repeat two more times. Under normal usage, the battery should last several weeks to months ( most users responding report 1-2 months in a recent survey). 

While some units automatically time the 7 minutes for you, we believe that the timing shold be variable according to the users own needs. Sometimes, an extra minute or 2 might help and will not hurt. Some users report zapping for 1 hour a day continous with no bad effects.   


**Warranty**

Assembled units are warranted against defects in materials and workmanship for a period of 1 year from date of purchase. Not covered by this warranty, are damages resulting from misuse, abuse, neglect, accidents, or acts of god and nature.

At our option, we will either repair or replace a defective unit or part which is covered by warranty. It is the customers obligation to provide shipment to our service center for repairs. We will provide return shipment by standard ground delivery. The customer may request 2-day or next day delivery at his/her own expense.

  

**Return Policy**

It is our desire for you to have a functional and useful product. If after receiving your **ParaZapper™** **parasite zapper** you are not fully satisfied with the product, you may return it in new undamaged condition for a full refund of the unit cost within 10 days after receipt. Shipping, handling, and insurance cost are not refunded.   
Top   
Buy   
Features   
Using 

  
Contact Webmaster:   
Contact Sales: 

Phone hours are 10:00 AM to 3:00 PM Central time   
Phone 1-866-765-5116 World Wide Tollfree - English Only Please   
-- or -- 205-497-5116 Local **FAX : 205-491-9076**  
  


The original purpose of the **Dr. Hulda Clark Zapper** was to fight cancer by eliminating the **parasites** that cause cancer. Since then **parasite zappers have been shown to relieve allergy and allergies, asthma, arthritis, IBS, colitis, chronic fatigue**, and infections caused by **parasites** such as **giardia and cryptosporidium, fungi ( athletes foot ), yeast, worms such as flukes, hookworms, ascaris**, and others.

  
See also Read The Cure For All Diseases by Dr. Hulga Regehr Clark.   


To see other information about the **zapper, parasites**, extended illness and unusual sickness, cures, **Dr. Hulda Regehr Clark, allergy response, allergies, asthma, IBS, colitis, chronic fatigue, Crohns disease, irritated bowel syndrome, and cancer** read some of these books about Parasites and Hulda Clark from amazon.com as well as our documentation page. The **Hulda Clark Zapper** is also called the **virus zapper, the Clark Zapper, Hulda's Zapper, and the electric parasite zapper**. 

  



End file.
